User blog:3litecandycrusher/2,000 levels!!!
Before I start: I know I wrote this a few days late but I've been too busy to write this. Anyways, let's get on with this! I'm writing this because CCS is celebrating ''2000 levels!!! ''I think that is just AMAZING! It's incredible to look back and see how much this game - and this wiki - has advanced since then. I started playing Candy Crush on August 17th, 2013, back when there were only 380 levels. I never thought I would've even been able to reach 380. I did eventually, but it took almost a year. Back in the day, so many things were different. Only 26 episodes. The big nerfing of May never happened. Charms were still a thing in the game. Toffee tornadoes hadn't existed back then. Level 323 was actually not that hard of a level (XD). Not even the Dreamworld was a thing! I got addicted to Candy Crush almost instantly. Within 2 days, I was on level 17. And it definitely didn't take me an extremely long time to reach level 100, although levels 70 and 86 were quite the hurdles for me. Quickly after I began, Licorice Tower was released, and it was considered to be the hardest episode to earn 3 stars back then. Especially considering level 392's first version, which absoutely no one known had gotten 3 stars on that. I mean, how did they expect a player to earn 800K on that level?! But soon, one of the most legendary episodes (in my opinion) was released: Soda Swamp. It featured a new blocker: The Toffee tornadoes. Charms were also removed when Soda Swamp was released. I never got to use one, but man, they sounded AWESOME. These were considered to be the most annoying blockers in the game. Several levels in the episode were incredibly difficult. Levels 416 and 424 were the only levels that were easy. It was considered a huge achievement to beat the entire episode. 413, 414, 417, 419, 421, and 425 were all very hard or above. It would take me a year from when I started to beat Soda Swamp, and by then, several levels had been nerfed, most notably 421 and 425. But carrying on, after quite a bit later, level 500 was released! This was a HUGE milestone for Candy Crush, although 500 was incredibly difficult when it was released. And later on, Sour Salon was released. I actually thought it was the end of Candy Crush because it took a while for Sticky Savannah to be released! Towards the end of November on 2013, I found this wiki for the first time. Oh boy, I could go into so much detail of how different it is today, but I won't. Nothing really important happened for a while after that. Though, I started contributing as an anonymous user here in late April of 2014.But soon after, something big would happen. And I mean BIG. An episode in the 600's was released, bringing back so many lost trends and even level types. Yep. Cereal Sea. I'd considered it to be the greatest episode in the history of Candy Crush. Having not appeared since level 144, moves levels were back! And timed levels returned as well, having not appeared since 462. But sadly, toffee tornadoes still hadn't returned, having last appeared in 464. We wouldn't see them until level 881. I made this account on June 30th, 2014, which I think was around the time Cereal Sea had been released. Nothing too special really happened after Cereal Sea was released for a while. But, then Candy Crush seemed to have entered a "Dark Age". Dreamworld ended, and Candy Crush was nearing level 1000. We had great reason to believe Candy Crush was coming to an end, and EVERYONE thought it was. Everyone. But surprise surprise, it didn't! And I liked the way King made the episodes in relation to the upcoming and release of level 1000! But sadly, sometime in the 1300's, toffee tornadoes were removed. They were my favorite blocker. Up until they got a ton of nerfs. I loved the way they worked, but I hated how many nerfs they got! And I loved their name, being a toffee lover. For those that have ever gone to the restaurant called Panera Bread, I LOVE their toffee cookies :P I don't have many details after this, because I hardly paid attention to it. Sorry! So I'll just get straight up to the point… Well, 2000 came out!!! I NEVER thought Candy Crush could reach 1000, let alone 2000! I've been playing for 3 YEARS now! I would not have believed how different this game has become. If not for you guys, I would have quit CC a long time ago. I thank you all for letting me be here. I didn't think I would have been able to get where I am. I know I'm just at 1163, but that's still a LONG way for me. I'm sure going to miss things like Charms and Toffee Tornadoes, but I'm going to enjoy the Evil Spawners if I get to there… oh boy! Also, HUGE congrats to those that finished the game. THAT is an achievement if I ever saw one. TO get through all the tough levels - to have the patience to finish those 2000 levels - you guys really deserve something for that. I'm almost certain I won't ever reach it, seeing my activity in the game. But hey, I'm not looking forward to level 1440 (AKA level 323 V2) anyway LOL! See y'all around! 3litecandycrusher 21:20, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs